


giving you all my love

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, jaehyun's dramatic ass, title from heavenly by cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 10 of the johnjae challengerain
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	giving you all my love

jungwoo enters the house to find the record player on with jaehyun’s cigarettes after sex album playing loudly, all the lights turned off and a lump of covers in the middle of the couch, holding a wine bottle “are you drinking that straight?”

the only response is a wine cup appearing from within the lump.

jungwoo sighs and opens the living room curtains, it’s not like the rainy weather will help with anyone’s mood, but it’s something already.

“how drunk are you?” jungwoo stands with his hands on his hips in front of jaehyun.

“...” 

“jaehyun” he insists.

“...”

“i’m calling doyoung” he warns

“nooo don’t” jaehyun lets the covers fall from his head, exposing his red face, from both drinking and crying.

“then talk to me” the younger begs.

“... it’s just-” jaehyun gets choked up while trying to talk.

jungwoo sits next to jaehyun’s little cocoon and holds his roommate close.

the older keeps talking “we decided to take a break”

jungwoo takes a deep breath “i’m calling doyoung”

“no jungwoo, please, he’s gonna tell taeyong and johnny will know, that’s the entire point” jaehyun pleads, grabbing onto jungwoo’s hands.

“but doyoung-hyung knows how to get you out of your cocoons” the younger arguments, already texting the older.

“yeah but i’m supposed to be an adult and learn how to handle myself” jaehyun slumps back into the couch, pouting and sipping his wine.

“that’s bullshit, you’re 23, you’re perfectly fine” jungwoo rolls his eyes and takes the wine from jaehyun.

“yeah, but hyung’s already a professional photographer and i’m just a kid” jungwoo sees tears pooling in jaehyun’s eyes as he speaks.

“did he say that?” the roommates stare at each other, one sad and the other ready to get pissed.

“...no” jaehyun breaks eye contact.

“you’re overthinking”

“yeah”

jungwoo gets up and walks to the window, ready to call doyoung, but something catches his eye on the street, outside.

“you know, you’re a complete dumbass, but you know who’s more of a dumbass than you?”

and jaehyun gets up to look at what he’s looking, jungwoo responds for him “johnny hyung”

as soon as jaehyun catches the figure, standing in the middle of the street, under pouring rain, he bolts out the door.

doyoung calls jungwoo at that moment.

“hey, is johnny there?”

“yeah, he’s in front of our building”

“in the rain?”

“jaehyun just got there too”

“are they yelling at each other?”

“no, they’re both crying”

“what a fucking idiot, johnny asked jaehyun what he wanted to do after college and when jaehyun didn’t know what he wanted, he scolded him instead of actually helping the poor boy, you know how jae-”

“shut up, they’re kissing, they’re kissing!”

“oh, thank fuck”

“that’s romantic, but i need to go get them before they both get sick”


End file.
